No me olvides
by BethMalfoyUchiha
Summary: Se volvieron a ver después de 10 años. Ella tenía un hijo. Él tenia dudas... ¿Sería de...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer** : Todos sabemos que estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola a todos, les traigo el comienzo de una historia que vengo trayendo en mente hace un tiempo, y hasta ahora me decido a escribir... sin mas preámbulo, empecemos.

 **PROLOGO**

 _10 años atrás._

 _En ese entonces…_

Sasuke fue a visitar a Itachi a Londres, donde seria "pasante" en una de las sedes la compañía familiar, durante sus vacaciones, antes de empezar la universidad. Su padre buscaba con ello que cambie de parecer respecto a la carrera que había elegido.

Pero a él no le interesaba aprender cómo manejar una empresa, tampoco seguir los pasos de su hermano. Él quería hacerse su propio camino, estaba cansado de vivir bajo la sombra del deber de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, él tenía planeado qué quería y como conseguirlo, por más que le cueste el doble de esfuerzo.

Hinata en cambio, no tenía claro que quería del futuro, ni lo que quería lograr o alcanzar, no tenía claro sus sueños. Ella era hija del famoso abogado de Japón, Hiashi Hyuga, pero, no era hija de su esposa, Hinata había sido concebida fuera del matrimonio, su madre había sido una escritora no tan conocida de Inglaterra. Vivió los primeros 10 años de su vida en Notting Hill con ella, hasta que su madre cayo enferma, y tuvieron que ir a vivir a Japón.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que no volvía a Londres, pero desde el día que su madre falleció, se prometió que tendría paciencia, esperaría, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, dejaría la casa de su padre e iría a su verdadero hogar. Y había llegado el momento.

.

.

.

 _En la actualidad_

Hinata y Sasuke se vieron, no pensaron que la vida los iba a encontrar de vuelta, hace mucho se habían resignado a ello. Pero, aun así, ahí estaban, sin saber qué pensar… sin saber que decirse.

Se miraban, como hace 10 años, solo que ya no eran desconocidos.

Y ahora ella tenía un hijo.

Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantos años tendría el niño, ¿habría alguna posibilidad? Porque estaba claro que era un Uchiha, cabello negro, ojos negros… o eso quería creer él. Pero también tenia miedo, el creer que tenia su sangre, no significaba que sea suyo. Pero el no sabía como sentirse, nunca se enteró que Hinata tuviese un hijo…. ¿Querría que fuera suyo? ¿Era suyo? ¿O era de…?

.

.

.

Espero les haya atrapado, no quería revelar mucho de lo que tenía en mente, pero les adelanto que la historia tendrá dos lineas temporales, aunque no estén muy marcadas. Iremos descubriendo las cosas de a poco.

Se agradece cualquier recomendación, opinión, reviews o lo que quisieran escribir, los leo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1:

 _Ese verano_

El vuelo de Hinata había aterrizado hacía ya más de 3 horas, eran las 10 de la mañana en Londres, pero ella seguía en el aeropuerto, sin saber qué hacer. Recordaba vagamente la casa en la que vivía con su madre, que ahora, seria suya. A pesar de la discusión que tuvo con su padre, y la oposición de este a que ella realice el viaje, le había entregado los papeles de la casa, que ahora estaban a su nombre, lo que hacía un poco más fácil el viaje, al menos tenía a donde ir. Cuando se decidió en reaccionar, fue a buscar un taxi que la llevaría hasta allí, su casa.

La casa no estaba mal, estaba exactamente como la recordaba, aunque ahora parecía más chica, y más solitaria. Empezó a retirar las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles, sacudir el polvo de ellos… mientras mas pronto limpiara el lugar, menos sombrío le parecería. Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando decidió que eso seria todo por hoy, y salió a comprar cosas para llenar la alacena y la heladera.

Cuando partió para Japón, había dejado muchos amigos atrás, con los que mantuvo contacto un tiempo, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo comunicación. Ahora, se sentía como si nunca hubiese conocido a nadie allí, no sabía a quién contarle que había vuelto, tampoco tenia familia viviendo cerca, solo contaba con el recuerdo de su madre, y la esperanza que le producía conocer un poco mas de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, ese día, tendría una entrevista de trabajo, que había conseguido antes de llegar. Era en una librería-café, donde su mama había trabajado en su juventud, y donde siempre la llevaba cuando era más pequeña.

Cuando estuvo en frente, se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo ese aire romántico y un poco rustico, que te incitaba a entrar, agarrar un libro, pedir un café y perderte en las paginas para siempre. Respiró hondo, y entró.

− Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuga, vengo por la entrevista de trabajo – dijo a la gerente del local.

− La dueña todavía no llega – le respondió la mujer – puedes esperar en una mesa, y yo te llamo para la entrevista.

Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, por mas que estuvo tantas veces en ese lugar, ya hacia mucho de ello, y tampoco conocía a nadie que trabajara ahí, sus antiguos conocidos, por lo visto habían dejado el lugar.

− ¿Hinata Hyuga? – escuchar su nombre de repente, la había sobresaltado, y casi hace volar su carpeta con sus datos.

Al darse la vuelta para ver quien la había llamado, aparece una cara que le parece un poco familiar, aunque ahora se ve un poco más vieja, pero aun así, no le sería imposible reconocer.

− Kurenai-sensei! Pensé que ya no trabajaría aquí, si lo hubiera sabido, habría preguntado por usted. – respondió la Hyuga acercándose a la antigua amiga de su madre.

− Bueno, a decir verdad, no trabajo aquí, ahora soy dueña de este lugar. – contó la mujer mientras tomaba con cariño los hombros de la pelinegra – No sabía que habías vuelto… Desde lo de tu mamá, ya no supe nada de ustedes.

− Yo… - Hinata realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando ella aún vivía ahí, Kurenai solo era una mas de los que preparaban café, estaba muy sorprendida.

− Así que tu eres la niña que esta buscando empleo. Pues obviamente, deberás empezar ahora.

Hinata y Kurenai pasaron la mañana poniéndose al día, la pelinegra le contó cómo fueron los últimos años de su mamá. Aunque normalmente es un tema un poco triste para ella, esta vez sentía como que su madre estaba con ella mientras ellas hablaban. De pronto, de sentir que estaría sola un buen tiempo en ese país, ya se sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido, su maestra, como a ella le gustaba decirle, le contó sobre algunos conocidos con los que ella seguía en contacto.

− Entonces cariño, me gustaría que te tomes esta tarde, y empieces mañana. – dijo Kurenai mientras se levantaba. – Deberías descansar, todavía no hace un día que llegaste.

Al volver a su casa, Hinata se tumbo en su cama, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, cosas del pasado, como cosas que le sucedían en el presente. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana. No hacía un año que también había perdido a su madre también, y se refugio completamente en ella, pero Hinata estaba segura que Hanabi era muy fuerte, como la castaña también le había dicho. Pero como ella también había pasado por lo mismo, y conociendo el dolor y la oscuridad en la que uno puede caer, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Así que esa noche decidió llamar a su media hermana.

− Hanabi, al fin contestas… − después de algunos intentos, una adormilada Hanabi contestó es teléfono.

− Hinata, deberías tener en cuenta la diferencia horaria – decía una castaña no muy feliz.

− Pe-perdón… − la ojiperla no pudo evitar sonrojarse. −Es solo que ya te extraño, me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí conmigo.

− Ya se, yo también, pero todavía tengo cosas de las que ocuparme en el colegio, y ya sabemos de memoria lo que dice papa… "Este es el viaje de tu hermana" – remedo Hanabi al padre de ellas. – Pero estoy feliz por ti hermana, pensé que nunca papa dejaría que fueras. Incluso pensé que te escaparías antes de que el considerara apoyarte.

− Hablando de papá, ¿cómo se encuentra? Sé que fue difícil para él… para todos, en estos últimos años han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero sé que el está cambiando. – la pelinegra estaba recordando todo lo que vivió desde que fue a vivir con su papa y su hermana. Nunca los había visto mas que en fotos, hasta el momento que llego a Japón.

− Ya sabes como es, solo piensa en el trabajo, pero nunca pierde una oportunidad de preguntar que tal estoy. Sé que está pasando por lo mismo que yo, así que es como si nos apoyáramos mutuamente. – Hanabi dio un bostezo, y luego agregó – en fin, prometí a Neji que iría a visitarlo, cuídate y no te olvides de hablar seguido.

Cuando dejaron de hablar, Hinata se hizo un ovillo en la cama y empezó a llorar, dudaba de la decisión que había tomado, nunca había estado sola, no sabia como estar sola. Extrañaba a su madre, hacia años que la extrañaba, pero también extrañaba a la familia que dejo en Japón. Pero sabia que lo que hizo fue lo correcto, siempre extrañó este país, siempre quiso volver, recorrer los lugares que había visitado con su madre, conocer nuevos lugares… conocer personas nuevas. Se prometió dejar tanta timidez de lado, se daría una oportunidad de conocer, y ser conocida.

…

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde que había llegado a ese país, por ahora, sus días solo se basaban en servir café, quedarse a leer en la librería luego de acabar su turno, y volver a casa una vez que Kurenai haya cerrado la tienda.

Ese día, no había tantas personas, cunado alguien se le acercó y le hablo.

− ¿Tienen el libro _Dark memories_ de Beth H.? – Hinata levanto la vista y se encontró con un muchacho que parecía estar esperando que ella reaccione mas rápido, tenia el cabello negro, realmente negro y los ojos más oscuros aún. − Entonces…

Hinata se quedo sin palabras, no por el muchacho en si, sino por lo que había dicho. Beth H. era su madre, Dark memories era un libro suyo. Realmente no había muchas personas que conocieran las obras de su madre.

− S-sii! Yo… yo te lo traigo enseguida. – respondió Hinata luego de salir del asombro −puede sentarse en una mesa mientras voy a buscarlo. ¿Desea que le sirva algo?

− Café. Negro. Sin azúcar.

Ese día, Hinata conoció a Sasuke.

Ese día, Sasuke se animó a entrar y hablar a Hinata.

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, la historia irá un poco lenta, pero ya legaremos al momento que todos vimos en el prologo. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Se agradecen reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 _En la actualidad_

Sasuke seguía pasando la mirada de Hinata al niño que tenia al lado, no podía procesar lo que le había dicho _"Es mi hijo"_. Hacia casi 9 años que no se veían. Mucho más tiempo del que estuvieron juntos, pero aun así ella estaba como el la recordaba.

− Solo vine por Itachi. No sabía que estarías aquí. Mi intención no fue importunarte. – dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía con cara de pena al Uchiha. – Por favor, no digas nada a Ryo-kun.

− ¿Decir qué? – Sasuke no sabia que decir ante eso, cada palabra que salió de la boca de la mujer de molestó. − ¿Por qué viniste por Itachi? ¿Siguieron en contacto todo este tiempo?

− Él me invito, y si… nos vimos un par de veces estos años. Fue él, no dejo que me alejara.

− ¿No dejó que te alejaras como yo? – pregunto el pelinegro, estaba enojado, lo que paso hace 10 años lo seguía hasta el día de hoy, muchos errores se cometieron, pero eran jóvenes.

− Lo dices como si separarnos haya sido solo mi decisión. – Hinata no lo veía mientras le hablaba, tenia la mirada perdida en la dirección de Ryo, que había ido a jugar mientras esperaba que su madre termine de hablar con el "señor". – No quiero problemas, no quiero sacar temas que ya quedaron en el pasado. Solo vine a felicitar a Itachi, y ya me iré.

− Hinata cuantos años tiene tu hijo – inquiero el, sin ganas de dejar pasar el asunto como ella querría, había muchas cosas que él quería entender.

− Sé lo que estás pensando, yo…

− ¿Y que estoy pensando? ¿Qué el niño se parece a mí? ¿Qué parece tener edad para haber sido concebido en el año que estuvimos juntos? – Sasuke no estaba para rodeos, quería entender que estaba pasando.

− N-no… yo… n-no se… − la mujer estaba sorprendida, si no fuera porque su hijo estaba por ahí, saldría corriendo.

− Hermano, no escarbes en el pasado, nunca es bueno. – Itachi apareció de repente, haciendo que la situación se torne mas incomoda de lo que ya era. – Hinata, me alegra que hayas decidido venir, no habrá sido fácil viajar tanto tiempo con Ryo, sé que puede ser un poco inquieto. – El menor de los hermanos se dio cuenta enseguida, que Itachi solo dijo eso para darle a entender que él lo conocía bien, que estuvo presente todos estos años en la vida de la mujer.

− Pensándolo bien, no se si se parece más a mí, o a mi hermano. – Soltó el pelinegro con ira contenida. Volvía a sentir todas las emociones de hace 10 años, fue como retroceder en el tiempo, toda esa duda, desconfianza y celos afloraron de golpe en su pecho.

Hinata sentía como el ambiente se iba enfriando, desde que escucho la pregunta de Sasuke, y mucho más cuando apareció Itachi. No sabía cómo reaccionar y que preguntas responder. Se paso huyendo del pasado, para simplemente volver a caer sin darse cuenta, así de rápido, todo volvía a complicarse.

− Itachi-kun – dijo la pelinegra un poco aliviada de ya no estar a solas con Sasuke – estoy muy orgullosa de lo que estas haciendo, el hospital es muy hermoso, no podría faltar a la inauguración. Ryo-kun se portó muy bien, estaba ansioso por verte. – Sasuke empezaba a irritarse, la Hyuga lo ignoro completamente y empezó a hablar como si el no existiera con su hermano.

− Ire a buscarlo, hace mucho no lo veo. – antes de ir, se giro para quedar frente a frente con su hermano. – Sasuke ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir y como la vas a tratar. Hay muchas cosas que deberías saber, estoy de acuerdo, pero solamente depende de Hinata. – miro a la pelinegra y salió en busca del pequeño.

Sasuke estaba perplejo, ¿Qué se había perdido? Estaba de acuerdo que había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero no entendía por que tanto misterio. Se estaba sintiendo frustrado. Miro a la mujer que en su adolescencia había significado tanto para él. Preguntándose cómo pudo terminar todo tan mal. Él quería saber todo, pero no era el momento, no estaba seguro de las reacciones que tendría, debía asimilar que Hinata regreso a su vida, calmarse y hablar luego. Estaba por irse sin decir nada, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

− E-espera, Sasuke. – al sentir su mano, él se quedo quieto, miro de costado a la pelinegra, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que siga hablando. – Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y tienes derecho, las cosas no terminaron bien, y nunca me sentí con fuerzas para buscarte.

Sasuke aprovecho que ella lo había agarrado, para estirarle y empezar a caminar, lejos de la vista de todos. Caminaron en silencio, hasta los jardines del hospital, donde no había nadie. Él se sentó en un banco, y palmeo la parte de al lado, para indicarle que tomara asiento. Hinata hizo caso, se sentó lentamente, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

− Los dos dijimos cosas muy feas la ultima vez que nos vimos, así que no puedo culparte. – empezó a hablar el, luego de varios minutos de silencio – Quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, pero no ahora, necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar que estas de vuelta. – quiso agarrar su mano, pero se detuvo a mitad de la acción, no podía volver a ser el chico impulsivo que alguna vez fue. – Solo vine unas horas por el evento de Itachi, esta noche debo tomar un vuelo. Pero al volver, hablaremos, no quiero mentiras, y quiero explicaciones.

.

.

.

 _10 años atrás_

Hinata entro al edificio, tenia en la mano el mismo pedido que últimamente llevaba hasta ese lugar, 2 cafés negros, una media luna y un mixto. Kurenai le había dicho que normalmente no llevaban los pedidos hasta los clientes, pero que este era especial, pues fue el arquitecto que le ayudo a remodelar el café. El edificio solo estaba a dos cuadras de su trabajo, así que le dijo a su sensei que no tenia problemas en ir a llevarle el pedido todos los días.

− Buenos días Karin-san, el pedido del señor Uchiha – dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba las cosas a la secretaria.

− Así que tu eres la amable señorita que siempre trae mi desayuno – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se volteo e hizo una referencia a modo de saludo. – Soy Itachi Uchiha. −se presento esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata pensó que el hombre del que le hablo su maestra, seria un señor de ya algunos años, ya que era el dueño de la empresa, jamás se imagino que seria una persona tan joven, el hombre frente a ella no tendría más de 24 años.

− S-si, yo… Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga − volvió a hacer una reverencia, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea que cruzo su mente, la persona frente a ella era realmente atractiva.

− Karin, lleva mi desayuno a la oficina, iré en un momento – dijo el pelinegro, para luego fijar toda su atención a la joven que estaba frente a él. Frente a sus ojos, tenia a una chica realmente atractiva, con tanto trabajo, a veces se olvidaba que él era solo un joven, que necesitaba conocer personas de vez en cuando, para no convertirse en un adulto aburrido tan rápido. Y ahora estaba conociendo a Hinata, una sonrojada muchacha que estaba llamando su atención. – Vamos, te acompañare hasta el ascensor, debo agradecerte que te tomes la molestia de venir todos los días.

− Solo cumplo con mi deber, no tiene por que agradecer. Kurenai-sensei solo habla muy bien de usted. – dijo la Hyuga mientras empezaba a caminar al lado del pelinegro.

− ¿Seria un atrevimiento pedirte que desde ahora dejes el desayuno en mi oficina, así tengo el gusto de saludarte todas las mañanas? – las mejillas de la Hyuga se volvieron de un color rosa, tirando a rojo, le tomo por sorpresa que el pelinegro frente a ella fuera tan directo. Itachi estaba riendo internamente ante la reacción de la chica, definitivamente, una de las cualidades de Hinata era la timidez.

La ojiperla seguía un poco abochornada cuando el ascensor hizo un sonido, indicando que ya estaba en el piso, y las puertas se abrieron. Pero al levantar la vista, pudo ver que el ascensor no estaba vacío. En el, había otra persona, con los mismos rasgos del hombre que estaba a su lado, pero un poco mas joven, como de su edad. Solo que Hinata si conocía a la persona que estaba saliendo del ascensor.

− ¿Hinata? −pregunto Sasuke al verla − ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Se conocen – dijo Itachi un poco divertido ante la reacción de los dos pelinegros.

− Tsk… − Sasuke se paso la mano por el cabello. – Si, ella trabaja en la librería a la que suelo ir. Hinata, él es mi hermano, Itachi. – dijo mirándola, para luego negar con la cabeza. El menor de los hermanos había visto como él la estaba mirando antes de que se den cuenta de su presencia. Pero lo que mas le molesto, fue el sonrojo presente en las mejillas de ella.

− Sasuke-kun… hola −dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa. – No sabia que eran hermanos. Pensé que solo trabajabas aquí. – ella estaba un poco sorprendida, Sasuke le había contado que era pasante en ese lugar, y que tenia un hermano. Pero lo que olvido contarle, es que el dueño de ese lugar, era su hermano.

− Bueno, ya nos conocemos todos −dijo Itachi notando lo cercanos que parecían al hablarse ellos dos. – Seguro Hinata-chan esta ocupada. Me gusto conocerte. Nos vemos mañana. – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de dar la vuelta y volver a su oficina.

− Debería irme. Nos vemos Sasuke-kun. −dicho eso, la ojiperla entro en el ascensor, y se fue.

Sasuke fue a la oficina de su hermano, entro sin golpear y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Observo que el desayuno estaba ahí. Llego entonces a la conclusión que era ella quien los llevaba.

− Sasuke, ¿Hinata es una amiga? – pregunto su hermano mayor. Sasuke lo estaba mirando, Itachi tenia la mirada en el periódico, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que pregunto.

− La conocí hace unas semanas. Sé lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza. Y no lo hagas. La conocí primero. – dijo el menor mientras agarraba el café en sus manos. Destapo el vaso y olio el contenido. Ese olor le recordaba a Hinata.

− Tienes la manía de ver a las personas como objetos que pueden ser de tu propiedad. – dijo Itachi ahora si fijando la mirada en los de Sasuke. Negro contra negro.

− Ella me gusta. – dijo Sasuke dando un sorbo a su café.

− Ella podría gustarme. – dijo él, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

 **Nota de la autora.**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como ven, de a poco la historia va tomando un poco mas de forma. Espero les guste. Se agradecen reviews 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 3:

* * *

.

.

.

 _10 años atrás_

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las mesas que daban a la ventana, tenia un libro frente a él, y una taza de café casi vacía. Hacía casi dos horas que había llegado. Estos últimos días venia al salir de la oficina, se quedaba hasta que Hinata cerrara el lugar, y la acompañaba hasta su casa, aunque todavía faltaban unas horas para que acabe. Cuando no había tanta gente, ella solía ir a sentarse frente a él, hablaban, si Sasuke estaba conversador, o simplemente lo miraba leer mientras él ponía una cara de mucha concentración.

− Ten – Sasuke se volteó y vio que la pelinegra le pasaba otra tasa de café, mientras retiraba la que estaba vacía a un costado en la mesa. − ¿Qué estas leyendo? – pregunto la ojiperla mientras se sentaba frente a el y apoyaba los codos en la mesa, acunando su cara entre las manos.

− Solo un libro de misterio, nada que a la señorita le interese. – Hinata rió, hoy era uno de los días donde Sasuke estaba de humor. Él le pasó el libro para que ella lo vea.

− La verdad, ya lo leí, y si sigues molestando, te contaré el final. Esta mañana no estabas en la oficina de Itachi-kun… − el pelinegro se puso un poco tenso al oír como Hinata se refería a su hermano, contra todo pronostico y a pesar de él, ellos dos se llevaban bien y eso le molestaba. – Él me dijo que no fuiste a trabajar porque algo te pasó. ¿Necesito preocuparme? – A Sasuke le gustaba la forma en que ella preguntaba las cosas, se notaba que no quería molestarlo con preguntas tan directas, así que siempre dejaba que él le cuente lo que le parecía correcto.

− Estás diciendo que te preocupo…? – ese comentario por parte del pelinegro, hizo que Hinata se sonroje. – Me quedé dormido, el idiota de mi hermano pudo ahorrarte las molestias y haber dicho simplemente eso.

− ¿Te quedaras hasta que cierre? – preguntó la Hyuga, Sasuke pudo observar que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, por la forma en la que se rascaba la nuca. Él entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba, notaba que no era todo lo que quería decir, así que levantó una ceja en forma de interrogante. – Tu hermano me invitó a cenar – de repente Sasuke sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda. – Dijo que podía avisarte, ya que siempre estás aquí.

− Tsk… − Sasuke estaba pensando que decir ahora, no sabia cual seria su mejor movimiento, lo que si sabía es que debía hacer algo, si no quería que Itachi le ganara terreno. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, agarro la taza y le dio un sorbo. Se quedó mirándola, apoyo su mejilla en una mano, y suspiró. – Hinata… salgamos. – el pelinegro quería reír ante la cara que puso ella, estaba completamente roja, y boqueaba sin saber que decir. – A cenar, pero sin Itachi. Que te parece si salimos a cenar nosotros dos. Solos.

− Y-yo… t-tu hermano… no sabía que dirías eso.

− Puedo avisarle que no puedes. Volveré para cuando sea momento que salgas del trabajo. Si es que me dices que sí. – se estaban mirando de una nueva manera para ellos, Sasuke la miraba intensamente, quería que notara sus ganas de que diga que sí, mientras Hinata lo miraba de una forma que el no sabía decir qué significaba.

− ¿Podríamos encontrarnos frente a mi casa? Me gustaría cambiarme. – respondió la Hyuga, regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

− Bien, estaré ahí a las 8. Ahora qué tal si continúas trabajando, y me dejas terminar este libro Hyuga.

− Tonto – respondió la chica mientras se levantaba, e iba a atender a los clientes que estaban entrando.

…

Itachi levantó la vista al ver entrar a su hermano en la oficina, vió la hora, y pensó que venia de hablar con Hinata. Estaba seguro que ella le había dicho sobre la invitación a cenar.

− Hinata y yo no podremos ir a cenar contigo. – el mayor de los Uchiha arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo que decía Sasuke.

− Parece que fue una mala idea decirle que podía invitarte, pero no quería que se ponga nerviosa. – Itachi dejo en la mesa los papeles que estaba leyendo.

− Te dije que ella me gusta. No te metas donde no te llaman. La invite a salir, así que con la respuesta que me dio, es obvio que me prefiere a mi entre los dos. Por lo tanto sé un buen hermano, y ya no molestes.

− Estás tomando esto como una competición, tonto hermano menor. – dijo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hasta los grandes ventanales de su oficina. – Hinata te ve como un buen amigo, no lo niego, pero a mi no. Y tampoco quiero que lo haga. Quiero que ella me vea de otra forma.

− ¿Yo compito? Siempre fuiste tu el que hizo que todo en nuestras vidas sea una competición. – Sasuke estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

− Ahí es donde te equivocas, tú me ves como tu contrincante, pero no lo soy. Solo soy mejor – no pudo agregar nada más, porque Sasuke camino hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Antes que pueda volver a reaccionar, Itachi empujo a su hermano, y se acomodó el saco. – Sigues siendo un adolescente. Ese es tu problema. Hinata también me gusta, no por que a ti te guste, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pero eres mi hermano, así que si logras que esta noche ella admita que siente algo por ti, me alejaré. Y solo la veré como la novia de mi hermano pequeño.

− No dudes que eso sucederá. – Sasuke se quedo mirando a su hermano, se paso las manos por el pelo para tranquilizarse, y salió de la oficina.

Itachi volvió a sentarse, pero ya no podía pensar en cosas del trabajo. Se preguntaba si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto. Sasuke era su hermano después de todo, y por mas que él lo vea solo como alguien a quien tratar de superar, el mayor se preocupaba por él, entendía que no fuera fácil estar a la sombra de alguien. Pero así también, él era un hombre, y Hinata le gustaba, desde ese momento que la vió sonrojarse por primera vez ante su comentario.

…

Hinata salió de casa, y vió a Sasuke recostado por las escaleras, mientras la esperaba. Él levanto la vista cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, pues estaba realmente hermosa, era la primera vez que la veía sin su uniforme. Tenía puesto unos jeans, una camisa y un suéter encima, con unas botas que la hacían parecer un poco mas alta de lo que era, el cabello lo traía suelto, era la primera vez que él veía su cabello de esa forma, ya que en el trabajo debía recogerlo. Sasuke no salía del asombro, no creía que Hinata pudiera parecerle mas hermosa de lo que ya era. Él carraspeo y se desordeno un poco el pelo con las manos tratando de salir del trance.

− Vamos, que está empezando a hacer frio – dijo él, pero era mentira, la chaqueta de cuero que traía lo protegía del viento, simplemente estaba avergonzado de su forma de reaccionar.

− ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó la ojiperla sonriendo y poniéndose a su lado, para ponerse en marcha.

− Solo a un lugar por aquí, no tiene tanta gente y la comida está buena. – miró a la joven de reojo, se notaba que estaba tranquila, y él no sabía si eso era bueno o debía preocuparse, porque lo que le había dicho su hermano, seguía haciendo estragos en él.

Mientras comían, los dos hablaban mas relajados, Sasuke no toco el tema que lo tenia preocupado, mas bien lo evito, y se dejo llevar por la conversación que le hacia la chica. Hablaron sobre qué harían al terminar el verano, ya que faltaba solo unas semanas. Él todavía no se decidía dónde estudiaría, si ahí en Londres, o en Japón. Lo que Sasuke no le conto a Hinata, era que el motivo de su duda era ella. Mientras la pelinegra le volvía a hablar sobre sus ganas de estudiar literatura, como su madre, le decía que no sabía si aceptar la ayuda económica de su padre o esperar un semestre más, hasta juntar dinero para su matrícula.

− ¿No te llevas bien con tu padre? – preguntó Sasuke ante lo que le confesó la chica.

− No es eso, lo quiero mucho. Es solo que, vine a este país para sentirme mas cerca de mamá. Y quisiera hacer las mismas cosas que ella. Cuando mi madre era joven, hizo lo mismo, trabajó y se pagó sus estudios ella sola.

− Pero ella no tenia la oportunidad que tu tienes, ¿no crees que te hubiera dicho que aceptaras?

− Posiblemente. Igual no se trata de eso, se trata de lo que yo quiero hacer, quiero demostrar que puedo valerme por mí misma.

− Hinata, no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, quien te conozca, sabrá de lo que eres capaz. – Sasuke la estaba mirando, quería agarrar su mano. Pero quien tomó la iniciativa fue ella, colocando su delicada mano sobre la de él.

− Ya lo sé, y tu tampoco tienes nada que demostrar, pero aun así lo intestas. Es lo que me gusta de ti Sasuke-kun. – él volteo su mano, para poder agarrar la de ella.

− Me gustas Hinata Hyuga. Y eso me pone nervioso.

.

.

.

 _En la actualidad_

Sasuke y Hinata seguían sentados en aquella banca, llevaban en silencio unos minutos, pero para ambos, parecían horas.

− ¿Te quedaras en Japón? – pregunto Sasuke.

− Si… Ryo-kun quiere pasar con su abuelo en las vacaciones.

− ¿Quién es su padre?

− Dijiste que hablaríamos cuando vuelvas.

− Tsk… no puedo creer que nos volvamos a ver después de tantos años, y no seas capaz de responderme esa simple pregunta.

− Pues porque no es simple.

− Lo nuestro era simple al principio, fue bueno mientras se mantuvo así.

− Sasuke… éramos adolescentes, solo… se complicaron las cosas, no fue culpa de nadie.

− Aún así te alejaste. Admitiré que tengo culpa en este asunto, pero tú también. E Itachi. – Sasuke apoyo la cara en las manos, sintió de golpe el paso de esos años. − ¿Por qué el sí? Te mantuviste en contacto con él todos estos años.

− Porque verlo a él no dolía tanto como verte a ti.

Sasuke se levantó, eran demasiadas verdades, tan rápido. Su pasado lo volvió a encontrar, y vino con sentimientos que creyó olvidados.

− Te buscaré al volver. – dijo, y se marchó del lugar.

Hinata espero unos momentos, para entrar y buscar a su hijo. Lo encontró en una esquina con Itachi, por lo que ella podía observar desde la distancia, es que Ryo estaba contando algo muy interesante al mayor.

− Ryo-kun, cariño es hora de irnos. Tu abuelo te estará esperando para cenar. Ve por tus cosas. – le dijo al menor para así quedar a solas con Itachi.

− ¿Estás bien? −pregunto él mientras se ponía de pie y la observaba. – Debió ser difícil verlo después de tantos años.

− Pero todavía me faltan cosas más difíciles que afrontar.

− Hinata, estos años nunca te presioné, simplemente quise estar a tu lado para apoyarte. Pero así como Sasuke tiene derecho a saber la verdad, yo también, y Ryo-chan.

− Itachi no otra vez… − Hinata estaba realmente agotada por todas las emociones del día, ya no quería hablar sobre secretos y verdades. Suspiro, porque el pelinegro frente a ella tenia razón. – Hablaremos, todos, cuando vuelva Sasuke. Pero hoy, necesito descansar. – Itachi la abrazo, beso su frente y se apartó.

− Los llevare hasta la mansión Hyuga, Ryo-chan me pidió ese favor. – dijo antes que la pelinegra opine lo contrario.

Sasuke vio esa pequeña escena desde arriba, arrepintiéndose en el acto por haberse quedado a observar. Esas cosas simplemente lo alterarían y nublarían su juicio. Debía estar tranquilo, ya no era un adolescente, y ya no solo se trataba de Hinata. También estaba ese pequeño. Que de alguna u otra forma, estaba seguro tenia su sangre. Y tenia miedo de descubrir qué relación tenían.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

Estoy aprovechando estos momentos libres para escribir, realmente las palabras quieren salir y no puedo dejar de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Se agradecen reviews 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 4:

* * *

.

.

.

 _10 años atrás_

Hinata y Sasuke llevaban una semana saliendo, estaban yendo lentamente, deseaban conocerse y entender al otro, no estaban apurados, creían tener todo el tiempo del mundo para empezar a sentir cosas por el otro.

La pelinegra tenía libre ese fin de semana, cortesía de su jefa Kurenai, así que decidieron ir a una cabaña que pertenecía a la familia él, Itachi había sugerido la idea a Sasuke.

− La cabaña esta en perfecto estado, van personas a limpiar al menos una vez por semana, así que no será problema. – decía Itachi mientras observaba un plano que estaba extendido en su escritorio.

− Me arrepentiré de preguntar esto, pero ¿quieres ir? – el estaba observando a su hermano mayor, que parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que le había preguntado.

− Trabajo, igual que tú, solo que yo si lo tomo en serio. Pero iré el domingo. – ahora si el mayor estaba mirando a Sasuke – Además, debo velar por Hinata, no confío mucho en ti.

− Tsk… Solo necesito que Hinata confíe en mí. – Sasuke esbozo un a media sonrisa – Hinata y yo iremos mañana. Tomare prestado tu auto. – informo mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la oficina.

Hinata estaba preparándose para salir del trabajo, cuando vio entrar a Sasuke. Esa tarde no había ido, últimamente estaba ocupado, encargándose de lo necesario para inscribirse en la universidad, dentro de unas semanas empezaría el semestre.

− ¿Lista para ir a tu casa? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras se recargaba en la barra y la observaba. Hinata no pudo dejar de admirar la sonrisa coqueta que le regaló el, ese día parecía estar de muy buen humor y también estaba bastante atractivo. Se había puesto una camisa y un saco, ya que tenia una entrevista en la universidad, y le daban un aire un poco mayor.

− ¡Sasuke-kun! Nunca saludas cuando entras a mi café – Kurenai salía de la parte de atrás de la barra para saludarlo – Hinata me aviso que mañana hacen un pequeño viaje. Como amiga de su madre, es mi responsabilidad cuidarla. Así que muchachito, mas te vale no tratar nada raro con mi Hinata-chan. – dicho esto, se colocó en un ángulo donde la nombrada no podía verle, y le guiño un ojo a Sasuke.

Al salir del lugar, Hinata se disponía a seguir el camino que siempre tomaban para ir a su casa, cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo y la hizo volver. Ella lo miro extrañaba, y él solo se limito a apuntarle con la cabeza un auto que estaba en frente, y empezó a caminar con ella de la mano.

− Tomé prestado el auto de Itachi. – dijo a modo de explicación. Una vez en marcha, se dispuso a explicarle los planes para el día siguiente. – El lugar esta un poco lejos, así que pasaré por ti temprano. Seria mejor si preparas tus cosas esta noche. – Se detuvo en un semáforo, y tomo la mano de la Hyuga entre la suya. – Y no te preocupes por nada más, el lugar tiene todo, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Itachi. Hablando de él, espero que no te moleste, pero se unirá a nosotros el domingo.

− No me molesta, Itachi-kun me cae muy bien. – dijo Hinata riendo, sabiendo la reacción que tendría en el pelinegro.

Al llegar, Hinata se despidió y estaba por bajar del auto, cuando Sasuke el agarro del brazo con poca fuerza y la hizo girar, acercándola a él, la miro a los ojos un momento y rozo sus labios con los de ella, para luego besar su frente. Se alejo, y se despidió, dejando que la chica se baje del auto. Una vez que la vio ingresar a su hogar, puso en marcha el auto.

…

A las 7 de la mañana, Sasuke estaba esperando frente a la casa de la Hyuga. Cuando la pelinegra salió de su casa, él se acerco para ayudarla con sus cosas. Una vez hubiesen subido todo lo que necesitaban, empezaron su viaje.

− Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hablamos de nuestros gustos musicales. – decía una emocionada pelinegra, buscando una estación en la radio que pase una música de su agrado.

− No es como si tuviera un gusto en particular, no suelo escuchar bastante la radio. – dijo, mirando de reojo a su novia.

− Entonces tendrás que conformarte con mis gustos.

− Tonta.

En algún momento del viaje, Hinata cayo dormida, Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un suspiro. Cada vez que el semáforo daba en rojo, él la miraba dormir, todavía sin creer que ella fuese parte de su vida desde ahora. Había cosas que ella no sabía de él sobre su vida en Japón, pero ella no preguntaba, no parecía preocuparle la clase de persona que fue, sino quien era ahora, con ella. Y eso realmente le gustaba de ella.

− Llegamos, Hinata. – dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba su hombro – Sabía que eras bella, pero ¿durmiente? – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra, quien se estaba estirando después de una hora de siesta más o menos.

La cabaña quedaba cerca de un pueblito, pero apartada como para que solo se vieran arboles alrededor. Era bastante grande para ser considerada una cabaña, y muy hermosa. Hinata pensaba que visitar ese lugar en invierno seria realmente mágico.

− Entremos – dijo Sasuke después de bajar todos los bolsones del auto. Entraron y observaron que todo estaba preparado como para su llegada, las luces ya estaban encendidas y había una pequeña fogata en la chimenea. – Era demasiado suponer que habría cosas en la heladera. Dentro de unas horas será medio día. Es mejor ir al pueblo a comprar lo necesario.

A Hinata le encantaba ese lugar, el pueblo parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo, las casitas eran bastante rusticas, hechas de piedra y con algunos toques de madera. Encontraron un pequeño mercado que se extendía por la calle, y decidieron que comprarían las cosas de ahí.

− ¿Qué quieres almorzar? Así compramos en base a eso. – preguntó Hinata con pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano. A Sasuke le sorprendió esa acción, y también la pregunta, no pudo evitar sentir como si eso fuera lo mas normal para ambos, sentía que podía hacer esto con ella por siempre, una vida juntos.

− Lo que quieras. −dijo un poco tosco. Todavía estaba sorprendido ante la acción de ella y mas aun de sus emociones. Sentía que ese no era el Sasuke que había vivido en Japón. Trato de apartar esos pensamientos, y dio un apretón en la mano de la pelinegra. – Me refiero a que lo que elijas estará bien.

Volvieron y Hinata empezó a preparar el almuerzo. Sasuke decidió tomar una siesta mientras ella se dedicaba a eso, en venganza de la que ella había tomado de venida. Después de casi una hora, el pelinegro despertó y fue a la cocina, al llegar vio que Hinata ya estaba poniendo la mesa.

− Tengo hambre – fue lo único que dijo y se sentó en la mesa.

− Justo a tiempo bello durmiente. – dijo Hinata mientras reía y servía la comida. − ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

− Hay una laguna hacia el fondo del terreno, tiene un pequeño muelle. Podemos llevar una manta y sentarnos a leer. – respondió el pelinegro levantando los hombros, restándole importancia. – Realmente no planeé nada, así que podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. – agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

− Me gusta el primer plan.

Llegaron al lugar que había mencionado Sasuke, la laguna no era tan grande, pero si bastante hermosa. Se sentaron al final de muelle sobre una manta que extendió el pelinegro.

− ¿Solías venir mucho aquí? – pregunto la Hyuga, al ver a Sasuke absorto en sus pensamientos.

− De niño. Venia con mi madre, y ella me leía en este mismo lugar. – a Hinata esa respuesta le hizo sentir un calor en el pecho, por mas que Sasuke no diga sus emociones en voz alta, el hecho que la haya invitado a hacer eso mismo que hacia con su madre, le tenía un enorme significado.

− Mi madre también solía leerme. A veces me leía lo que estaba escribiendo, me decía que era su mayor fan. – dijo con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. Sasuke la miro por unos segundos, y se recostó, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

− Creo que deberías leerme. – dijo el, y le paso un pequeño libro de poemas.

Hinata había leído unos cuantos, cuando se percato que Sasuke ya no la escucha, sino que estaba profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar reír ante esto, parecía un niño pequeño. Como acto reflejo, llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del Uchiha, y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Después de un rato, retomo su lectura.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, hasta que empezó a sentir algunas gotas, miró el cielo y pensó que pronto empezaría a llover. Cuidadosamente empezó a mover el hombro de Sasuke para que se despierte.

− Ya ya, estoy despierto. – dijo el pelinegro levantándose y rascándose un ojo, tratando de despertarse mejor.

− Creo que está por llover −dijo ella, y como si lo hubiera invocando empezó a llover. Empezaron a correr para llegar lo más rápido a la cabaña, pero eso no les salvo de terminar completamente empapados.

Al entrar en la cabaña, Hinata se saco el suéter que llevaba puesto, porque estaba mojado y frio, cuando estaba por ir a buscar unas toallas para ambos, la mano de Sasuke la detuvo, y la atrajo hacia él. La mirada se Sasuke reflejaba fuego, estaba absorto observando a su novia, era realmente hermosa, pero por primera vez, la estaba mirando con deseo. Hinata podía sentir el calor de la mirada del pelinegro, ella se veía reflejada en los ojos negros de él, y le gustaba como la miraba, nunca se había sentido tan observaba.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos o minutos, hasta que ella cerró los ojos, esperando a que el Uchiha la bese. Y la besó. Fue un beso distinto a todos, fue un beso que transmitía emociones, Sasuke la agarro de las mejillas, para poder profundizar el beso. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, y se quedaron con las frentes pegadas, respirando. Hinata subió las manos y agarro la remera del pelinegro por los costados, y él entendió, que quería continuar el beso. Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que un trueno resonó bastante fuerte, e hizo que se separaran.

− Iré a buscar toallas. – dijo Sasuke, y dejo la sala.

Esta vez le tocó a Sasuke preparar la cena, coloco algunas verduras y carne en el horno, y los dejo ser. Se dirigió hacia Hinata, y se sentó a su lado, estaba buscando en la tele una película para ver.

Ya habían cenado, y visto dos películas, cuando Sasuke atendió que Hinata estaba nerviosa y alargaba el momento de ir a dormir. Y creía saber por qué. Al llegar, cada uno había elegido un cuarto, ya que cada uno necesitaría su intimidad, pero después de lo ocurrido, él no quería pasar la noche lejos de ella, y esperaba que ella pensara igual.

− Vamos a la cama. – dijo él, tomando el control y apagando la tele. Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, y sabia que tenia que ser directo o no llegarían a nada. – No tiene que pasa nada, no estoy esperando que pase nada. – Dijo estirando el brazo de ella, haciendo que se levante. La acerco a él y la abrazo. – Solamente no quiero estar lejos de ti. − Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho de él, y respondió el abrazo.

− Ya lo sé. Tampoco yo. – dijo casi en un suspiro.

Se cambiaron, y fueron a la cama. Una vez acostados, Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y a abrazo, haciendo que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho.

− Buenas noches Sasuke. – dijo ella después de un tiempo, casi con un bostezo.

.

.

.

 _En la actualidad_

− Ryo-kun, es hora de dormir, no lo repetiré. – grito Hinata para que su hijo lo escuche desde afuera, donde estaba despidiendo al mayor de los Uchiha. – Gracias por hoy, sé que fue culpa tuya haber visto a Sasuke, pero sin eso… nunca hubiese estado lista para afrontar la verdad.

− No fue el primer intento, pero si el primero en resultar. – dijo Itachi en forma de burla. La miró a los ojos, y subió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. – Ojalá las cosas hubiesen resultado de manera distinta. – Itachi seguía mirando a Hinata, aguantando las ganas que tenia de besarla, pero se aparto y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

− No me arrepiento de nada, tengo a Ryo-kun. −dijo ella con una sonrisa – Y nunca sabremos qué pudo ser, es mejor no pensar en eso.

−Siempre muy madura para tu edad Hyuga. – dijo mientras se dirigía a su auto, pero se detuvo y giro para ver a la joven. – Estos días estaré de viaje, pero te buscare al volver.

Hinata vio alejarse el auto del pelinegro, y pensó en lo ultimo que le dijo. _"Te buscaré al volver"._ Sasuke también le había dicho lo mismo. 10 años y seguía en el mismo lugar, con los mismos problemas. Pero esta vez las cosas deberían ser diferentes, ya todos eran adultos, y había un niño en medio de los tres.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, me encantaría saber que opinan, así que espero sus reviews 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

.

.

.

 _10 años atrás_

Sasuke se despertó, y buscó a Hinata en la cama, al no sentirla, decidió levantarse. Miro el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la mañana, suponía que ella ya estaba despierta así que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la pelinegra.

– …rías intentarlo, no es tan difícil como parece y yo podría ayudarte – Sasuke creía escuchar la voz de Itachi.

– Así que viniste –dijo Sasuke mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta. Hinata e Itachi estaban lavando los trastes, era una escena no muy del agrado del menor de los Uchiha – ¿de qué estaban hablando?

– Hinata nunca se subió a una moto – fue lo único que respondió su hermano.

– Buenos días Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelinegra antes que su novio responda a Itachi – ¿vas a desayunar?

– Tomare una fruta y esperaré el almuerzo – respondió mientras tomaba una manzana de la encimera. – ¿A qué hora llegaste Itachi?

– Temprano, Hinata fue muy amable en recibirme. – dijo el mayor, mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pelinegra.

– Hinata no sentí cuando te levantaste –dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano, quería dar a entender que habían dormido en la misma cama.

– Yo… bu-bueno… Yo no quería despertarte – respondió la susodicha completamente roja. – Y bajé a preparar el desayuno, Itachi llegó un momento después.

– Debiste haberme despertado cuando llegó el idiota de mi hermano – dijo mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana.

– Entonces… ¿qué les parece si preparamos una fogata en el bosque después de almorzar? – dijo Itachi, pasando de largo el hecho de que su hermano lo haya insultado – Invité a Shisui, está por el pueblo así que no tardará en llegar.

Estaban poniendo la mesa, cuando el primo de los Uchiha llegó, Hinata miró a los tres y pensó si todos en esa familia se parecerían, ya que el recién llegado podría pasar por hermano de los otros dos.

– ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha – dijo el muchacho levanta una mano – y tu deberías ser Hinata, la mujer que esta causando estragos en estos dos – al decir eso, le guiño un ojo y empezó a reír.

– Siempre muy sutil – Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Hinata, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella – No tomes muy en serio nada de lo que este idiota te diga.

– Es un placer conocerlo Shisui-san –respondió Hinata un tanto incomoda por lo que había dicho.

– No hace falta hablarnos con tanta formalidad, estamos aquí para relajarnos – decía Shisui mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. – ¿Dónde esta el amargado de Itachi?

– Ser una persona responsable no me convierte en alguien amargado – justo en ese momento estaba bajando por las escaleras, así que oyó el comentario de su primo.

Habían almorzado todo, así que se prepararon para ir al bosque que daba al costado de la cabaña, fueron por un sendero que tenia pequeños faroles a los costados, que alumbraban el camino, esa mañana había amanecido con el cielo completamente nublado, así que la vista que tenia Hinata frente a ella era realmente hermosa.

Itachi y Shisui iban al frente hablando de cosas de la empresa que tendrían que revisar al volver, un poco más atrás estaban los más jóvenes. Sasuke tomó de la mano a la ojiperla y entrelazó sus dedos, ante tal acción, ella lo miró, pero el solo levantó los hombros y llevó la vista al frente.

– Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de permitir que estos dos arruinen nuestro fin de semana. – dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba su otra mano por el pelo, y lo desordenaba un poco.

– Siempre haces eso cuando algo no te gusta – respondió con una risa – tienes un tic algo tierno.

– Mi objetivo no es parecerte tierno – al terminar de decir eso se acercó a ella y le robó un beso.

– Sasuke compórtate – ambos rieron ante eso.

Llegaron a lugar donde armarían la fogata, Sasuke y Shisui fueron a buscar leña mientras los otros dos preparaban el lugar donde tomarían asiento. Itachi estaba observando a Hinata mientras ella hacia lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

– No me respondiste lo que hablamos sobre montar en moto – dijo queriendo empezar una conversación con ella.

– Lo iba a hacer – se volteo para ver al pelinegro – no puedo escribir sobre la sensación de andar en una, si nunca lo hice – dijo riendo.

– ¿Hace cuánto escribes?

– Siempre… mamá siempre me inculcó a escribir, aunque no todo termine en un libro o una historia, decía que lo importante era plasmar las ideas en una hoja, aunque solo sea para ti. Ella era escritora, así que es lo que le gustaba hacer, y a mi siempre me gusto tratar de ser como ella.

– Supongo que estudiaras algo referente a Literatura entonces, las vacaciones están por terminar, ¿ya sabes donde quieres estudiar?

– Si… pero esperare un semestre mas antes de empezar, debo… – Hinata estaba hablando, pero justo Sasuke y Shisui volvían, tirando todo lo que habían conseguido en medio haciendo un fuerte sonido.

– ¿De que estaban hablando ustedes dos? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra.

– Universidad – le respondió su hermano levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

– Temas muy aburridos para un día de mucha diversión – dijo Shisui – mejor juguemos un juego. Los americanos jugaban esto cuando fui de intercambio allí al colegio – se levantó y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila, sacando luego una botella.

– Shisui ya no eres un adolescente para jugar el juego de la botella – dijo Itachi mirando lo que estaba haciendo su primo.

– Estamos con dos adolescentes, solo quería ponerme a su altura – dijo riendo. – Y no es el juego de la botella idiota, pero es parecido. Solo que en vez de tener que besarnos – Sasuke e Itachi pusieron cara de asco ante ello – o preguntarnos algunas verdades, diremos dos alternativas asquerosas o incomodas, y la otra persona deberá elegir. Lo llamaban "Qué prefieres".

– Te das cuenta que no completamos un circulo y hay una fogata en medio ¿no? – fue Sasuke el que habló ahora.

– No pensé en ellos. Pues podemos hacer la pregunta en general y todos deberán responder. – dijo sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia. – Yo empezaré para que puedan hacerse una idea. – Volvió a sentarse y se quedó pensando unos minutos. – Ya sé. ¿Qué prefieren… morir siendo jóvenes, pero haber alcanzado algún sueño que tengan o… vivir muchos años, pero sin haber realizado nada que los haga sentirse realizados?

– Esa no es una pregunta asquerosa o incomoda – dijo Sasuke recordando como su primo había descrito el juego.

– Lo sé, pero no creo que ese tipo de preguntas vaya con ustedes par de abuelos. – respondió el tirando una ramita en dirección a Sasuke.

Se pasaron hablando de cosas así toda la tarde, hasta que Shisui e Itachi se levantaron porque tenían que volver a la ciudad, dijeron que les surgió un imprevisto que tenían que solucionar cuanto antes.

– No hace falta que regresen esta noche, te daré el día libre mañana hermanito. – dijo Itachi antes de salir por la puerta, después de haber preparado sus cosas – Y Kurenai dijo lo mismo para ti Hinata, pasé a hablar con ella ayer. Te mandó saludos.

Sasuke acompañó a su hermano hasta afuera, aprovecharía ese momento para tener una platica con él, no podía esperar hasta que estén en la oficina.

– Hinata es mi novia, dijiste que te harías a un lado. Pero sé que no es así, puedo ver como la miras y como le hablas. – dijo Sasuke, una vez que se aseguró que Shisui no podía escucharlos al haber subido al auto.

– Estoy respetando mi palabra Sasuke, si quisiera tratar algo con ella, créeme que te darías cuenta y ella también. – dijo y luego soltó un suspiro – No quiero pelear contigo por una mujer. Somos familia.

– Bien. Solo cumple tu palabra. – le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida y entró a la casa.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, siempre estuvo a la sombra de Itachi, viendo como él conseguía todo lo que se proponía y no dejaba mucho a su alcance. Cuando era más chico, veía a su hermano mayor con admiración, quería ser como él. Pero una vez que fue creciendo, al sentir todas las miradas comparándolo con él, empezó a guardar rencor. Su perfecto hermano mayor había ingresado a la universidad a los 15 años, ya que era muy inteligente para su edad, y a la edad de 20, ya tenia un puesto en la empresa y ahora, dirigía la sede de Londres, con solo 24 años.

Él era inteligente, pero su hermano era un genio. En todo lo que él era bueno, su hermano era mejor. Pero ahora, con Hinata, fue la primera vez que le ganó en algo. Y no estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de arrebatarle a su novia. A su manera, Sasuke quería a Hinata, se fijo en ella antes de que Itachi y ella se conozcan, eso solo complicó las cosas.

– Hinata… – Sasuke encontró a Hinata sentada en el sofá buscando algún programa en la tele. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo, haciendo que ella terminara sentada en su regazo, la abrazo y posó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de esta – Siento que las cosas están avanzando rápido – respiro su aroma – no quiero presionarte, solo llevamos saliendo unos días… – sentó a Hinata de vuelva en el sofá, para quedar frente a frente. – Pero no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos desde que te vi, y fue mucho antes de atreverme a entrar al café.

– Sasuke… – dijo apenas en un suspiro, la confesión que le hacia el pelinegro la tomó por sorpresa. Poso su mano sobre la de el y le dio un apretón, para que continúe.

– Te vi en el aeropuerto. Llegué ese mismo día, te vi mientras estabas parada con las maletas al lado, parecía como si no supieras que hacer. Solo te vi por un momento, pensé que realmente eras una mujer muy hermosa. – Sasuke dijo esto con un tono un poco más animado, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – y luego simplemente seguí mi camino. Una semana después te vi entrar al café, vaya suerte la mía que tu trabajo sea a solo unas cuadras del mío. Me tomo unas semanas decidirme a entrar y pedir un café.

– ¿Po-por qué me cuentas todo esto?

– Para que no creas que tomo a la ligera mis emociones hacia ti, me gustas desde hace casi dos meses. – Hinata se sorprendió, todo lo que el pelinegro le dijo, era realmente valioso para ella, sabia que estaba empezando a sentir cosas mas fuertes por él, pero eso solo hizo que esté mas segura de sus sentimientos. – Tengo miedo de perderte, yo… nunca sentí nada por nadie. Eres la primera mujer que me importa. Siempre me porté como idiota con las mujeres que se interesaban por mí. – Se arrepintió un poco de haber sido tan sincero, pero creyó que era necesario.

– Simplemente no seas un idiota conmigo – dijo Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se acomodaron y vieron una película hasta que les dio hambre y fueron a la cocina a preparar algo. Hinata estaba sentada sobre la encimera, mientras Sasuke cortaba algunas verduras, él le había dicho que le gustaba cocinar porque lo solía hacer con su madre.

– ¿Y no quieres estudiar derecho como tu padre? – pregunto él.

– Nunca lo había pensado, no me veo siendo una muy buena abogada, como creo que seria una profesora de literatura algún día. – dijo cruzando las piernas y tomando una actitud altanera bromeado al respecto.

– Pues yo me veo siendo un genial y apuesto Ingeniero. Todas las chicas caerán rendidas a mis pies. – dijo como si fuera algo natural, mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y la miraba. Hinata le lanzo el trapo que estaba a su lado. – No dije que las haría caso, solo te haré caso a ti.

Cenaron en la cocina esta vez, mientras hablaban de los planes de Sasuke para empezar la universidad, en dos semanas seria su primer día.

– Extrañaré que me molestes todas las tardes en el trabajo. – dijo Hinata riendo.

– ¿Quién dijo que ya no iría? Estudiare ahí todos los días, y así te vigilare.

– Estuve pensando estos días y creo que el siguiente semestre me inscribiré aquí para estudiar, papá y yo hablamos, me dijo que quería ayudarme, y acepté.

– ¿Por qué no empezar este semestre? Todavía estas a tiempo de inscribirte. Te podría ayudar con eso.

– Yo… no lo había pensado. ¿Dices que lo intente?

– Pues no pierdes nada tonta, vuelves a ser una mantenida.

– Al menos pude ver por mi misma un tiempo, tu siempre fuiste un mimado.

– Ya basta, termina de comer y vamos a dormir. – dijo y se levanto de la mesa – esta noche no seré tan bueno.

Se acostaron y quedaron dormidos enseguida, mañana se tendrían que levantar muy temprano para volver. Sasuke prometió a Hinata ir al campus y averiguar si la pelinegra estaba a tiempo de inscribirse y empezar las clases ese semestre.

… _2 semanas después_ …

Hinata estaba feliz, ese era su primer día de clases, después de 2 semanas tratando de poner todos sus papeles en orden para poder inscribirse, lo había conseguido, con la ayuda del pelinegro. Ella estaba esperando que él la pase a buscar, tenían horarios parecidos, así que se ofreció a llevarla todos los días.

– Vamos, sube, se me hizo tarde. – dijo desde la ventana del móvil una vez que se estaciono frente a la casa de la ojiperla.

– Te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

– Esa es una pregunta muy personal Hyuga. – la mira y se acerco para darle un beso, para Sasuke ella se veía realmente hermosa, se notaba que estaba emocionada por su primer día. – Buenos días Hinata.

– Bu-buenos días – dijo completamente abochornada, él la había mirado de una forma que le pareció bastante seductora.

– ¿Qué hora terminan tus clases?

– Al medio día, ¿y tú?

– Tengo clases hasta la tarde. Pero puedo hacerme un tiempo y traerte a tu casa a esa hora. – dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

– No tienes que hacer todo por mi Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Volveré sola, iré a la tienda de Kurenai, me permitió conservar mi trabajo y hacerlo cuando no tenga clases.

– ¿Por qué quieres trabajar si tu padre te manda dinero?

– Es dinero para mis estudios, pero yo me mantengo a mí misma tonto.

– Estaría bueno dejar de depender de mis padres, y empezar a ser mantenido por ti. – dijo serio, pero Hinata empezó a reír. – Hablo en serio, podría mudarme contigo – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– Podría alquilarte una de las habitaciones.

– Que te parece si me alquilas la tuya y dormimos juntos todos los días, como en la cabaña. – dijo mirándola, dejando de lado la broma, esto último lo dijo en serio.

– Yo… ¿es en serio?

– Si.

– No podría cobrarte.

– Solo déjame vivir contigo.

– Lo hare. – dijo después de unos minutos, el corazón le latía muy deprisa a la pelinegra, pero estaba segura de la decisión que tomó.

– Mudare mis cosas este fin de semana.

Sasuke aparco el auto en una esquina, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y el de ella, y la besó, quería hacerle sentir sus emociones con ese beso, se estaba enamorando y ella debía saberlo. Ambos se estaban enamorando. No querían pensar en que estaban avanzando muy rápido, simplemente querían estar juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

La historia está tomando forma de a poco, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer, espero sus reviews 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

.

.

.

 _10 años atrás_

Sasuke había instalado solo algunas de sus pertenencias en la casa de Hinata, ya que ella le había dicho que no necesitaba llevar tantas cosas, tenia todo lo que podrían necesitar. La pelinegra estaba un poco nerviosa ante la idea de vivir juntos, nunca había compartido casa con alguien que no fuera de su familia, y menos aun con un novio. Pero también le hacía ilusión como avanzaban las cosas con el pelinegro, sentía una conexión que no había sentido nunca con nadie y creía que él lo sentía también.

Se pasaron toda la mañana del sábado ordenando las cosas, cambiaron la cama del cuarto de Hinata por una cama más grande que había traído él y colocó sus prendas en el armario. El otro cuarto lo habían convertido en un estudio, donde ambos podrían estudiar cuando lo necesitaran, Sasuke trajo un escritorio nuevo y varios libros que coloco en el librero de ella. Pero entre todas las pertenencias que trajo su novio, la que mas gracia le daba era una televisión enorme y una consola de juegos, que colocaron en la sala, llevando su vieja tele a la pieza de ellos.

– No te imagine como el tipo de persona que pasa una madrugada jugando videojuegos – dijo Hinata riendo, al ver como el pelinegro iba conectando todos los cables.

– Yo puedo hacer varias cosas, soy una persona multifacética, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – dijo y se acerco a su novia, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la subía a la mesa del comedor – pero que me encantaría ir mostrándote – al terminar de decir aquello, juntó sus labios en un beso que empezó lento, y fue tomando intensidad. Sasuke separo las piernas de la Hyuga para poder acercarse más y profundizar el beso, ante ello, ella lo rodeo con las piernas y suspiro al sentirlo tan cerca.

Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y empezó a subir lentamente, hasta alcanzar su cintura donde metió los dedos por debajo de la remera de la chica, sintiendo su piel cálida, suave, y fue subiendo al paso que levantaba la remera, y sacándola por encina de la cabeza. Una vez sin esa prenda, el pudo acariciar su espalda libremente, dejó sus labios y bajo por su cuello dando lamidas y mordidas, haciendo que Hinata suspire antes las sensaciones que ello producía en ella.

El sonido del timbre hizo que ambos se separaran, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Sasuke se agacho y alzo la remera de la pelinegra que había tirada hace solo algunos momentos, para que esta se la ponga. Estaba realmente molesto, alguien los había interrumpido cuando empezaban a entrar en un juego que él estaba esperando ansiosamente. Cuando vio quien fue la persona que los interrumpió, su humor empeoro drásticamente.

– ¿Quién te dijo que podías venir? – dijo Sasuke sin moverse de frente de la puerta, quería dejarle claro que no era bien recibido.

– Buenas noches hermanito. – respondió el con una sonrisa, podía notar el mal humor de su hermano, pero eso solo lo divertía.

– Buenas noches Itachi-kun – se escuchó decir animadamente a la pelinegra desde atrás del menor de los Uchiha, movió un poco a Sasuke e hizo un gesto a Itachi para que pase. – Todavía no terminamos de arreglar todas las cosas, lo siento si algo está fuera de lugar.

– No te preocupes Hinata-chan, solamente vengo a ver cómo les va con la mudanza de Sasuke y si él no ha sido un problema para ti. – ante ese comentario, y por la forma en que su hermano llamo a Hinata, una vena empezó a latirle en la frente de los nervios. Los dos se habían dirigido a la sala dejándolo en la puerta solo, con muchas ganas de matar a su hermano, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta y seguirlos.

– ¿Ya cenaste? – Hinata estaba ignorando olímpicamente la cara de enojo de Sasuke, y se dirigió a Itachi. – Nosotros estábamos pensando en pedir comida, ya que se nos hizo bastante tarde ordenando las cosas.

– Supuse eso, así que ya hice un pedido, supongo que no tardará en llegar. – decía el mayor mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de la Hyuga.

Sasuke los observaba desde el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la casa y la sala, tratando de contener sus celos ante la imagen de su novia y su hermano llevándose tan bien.

– ¿Qué dijo mamá sobre mudarme?

– Nada, no hable todavía con ella, ¿pero ya se lo dijiste?

– Estaba esperando que tú le cuentes. –dijo Sasuke levantando los hombros.

– Sasuke ya no eres un niño y yo no soy tu niñero, tomaste una decisión así que será mejor que hables con ella. – dijo su hermano riendo, para él, Sasuke podría mostrarse serio e indiferente, pero seguía siendo su tonto hermano menor.

– Si le cuento que me mudé con mi novia, tomará el primer vuelo a Londres para conocer a Hinata.

– ¿Qué? – Hinata empezó a toser al escuchar eso.

– Imagino que ninguno comento esto con nadie… Hinata también deberías hablar con tu padre. Aunque muchas parejas hagan esto aquí o en otros países, nuestra cultura es distinta y podrían meterse en asuntos que todavía no quieren pensar.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a reír.

– Hermano hablas como alguien de 50 años, relájate, Hinata y yo sabemos lo que hacemos.

Cenaron y siguieron hablando de temas sobre la mudanza y la facultad. De cuando en cuando, Itachi observaba a Hinata y Sasuke, pensando que si la hubiera conocido antes, el que estaría viviendo con ella podría haber sido él, pero desechaba esos pensamientos, no podía interponerse entre ellos, había hecho esa promesa a su hermano, y por lo menos por ahora, él era lo más importante que tenía.

– Debería irme, mañana tengo una junta temprano en la empresa, espero que les vaya bien en esta nueva etapa. – dijo Itachi a modo de despedida, se levanto del sofá y Sasuke lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

…

Llevaban viviendo juntos ya tres meses, entre las clases y el trabajo de ambos, donde más tiempo podían pasar juntos era por las noches, aunque muchas veces Sasuke debiera estudiar, trataban de compartir el máximo tiempo posible, Hinata solía acompañarlo mientras el estudiaba, leyendo un libro o viendo alguna serie. Los sábados quedaban siempre en ir a cenar a algún lugar lindo de la ciudad, y los domingos se quedaban en casa todo el día, acostados en la cama toda la mañana. Hoy era domingo.

Sasuke se despertó, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la nuca de su novia, la abrazo por atrás y acerco los labios hacia allí, dando pequeños besos para que ella se despertara. Hinata al sentirlo fue saliendo de su sueño lentamente, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando unas cuantas veces para entender que pasaba. Rio al darse cuanta lo que el estaba haciendo y se volteó, para mirarlo de frente.

– Sasuke es domingo, déjame dormir. – dijo tratando de sonar molesta, se acerco a él y le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

– Es que tuve un sueño, contigo, y me encantaría hacerlo realidad. – se excusó él mientras se colocaba sobre ella, y la comenzaba besar.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la remera que Hinata usaba como pijamas y descendió hacia sus pechos dando pequeños besos y mordidas sobre su piel, a él le encantaba que su novia durmiera sin sostén, así en mañanas como esas, no tendría que deshacerse de esa molesta prenda.

– Sas..Sasuke – a Hinata le había tomado por sorpresa la acción del azabache, así que no le quedaba mas que disfrutar de sus atenciones. La boca del pelinegro estaba ahora cerca de su entrepierna, mordiendo la cara interna de sus muslos, y robando suspiros de la boca de ella.

Sasuke estaba un poco impaciente, así que le saco las bragas a la Hyuga y empezó a lamer la zona que quedo descubierta, lamió y succionó todo lo que ella le ofrecía, mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer, se levanto lo necesario para sacarse el bóxer y se acerco a su boca, besándola, mientras la penetraba lentamente. Gruñó al sentir la calidez del interior de Hinata, no pudo contenerse y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas, ella rodeo la cintura del moreno con las piernas, permitiendo así que el llegara mas profundo en su interior.

Dio las ultimas estocadas y salió de ella, tirándose agotado a su lado. Giro su cabeza para verla completamente sudorosa y agitada, presa del éxtasis que le dejo el orgasmo.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy? – pregunto el azabache luego de unos minutos.

– Todavía no me acostumbro a que te despiertes así, y luego me hables de cualquier otra cosa como si nada. – dijo Hinata riendo y sentándose en la cama. – Tomaré una ducha, sorpréndeme con el desayuno. – Le dio un beso y se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

Al salir de baño, Hinata se vistió con unos jeans y una remera, se coloco unos tenis blancos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Sasuke la esperaba para desayunar.

– ¿Vasa salir? – dijo él al notar como iba vestida su novia. El seguía con su pijama puesta, que consistía solamente en un pantalón de tela. Antes de empezar el drama de Sasuke, se sentó y se sirvió un poco de lo que había cocinado en su plato y café en una taza.

– Itachi me pidió que lo acompañe a ver muebles, te lo dije el otro día – Sasuke se tensó al escuchar eso, era cierto, le había avisado, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea.

– Tsk… No se porque te pide ese tipo de cosas a ti, además hoy es domingo – dijo él con algo de enojo.

– Sasuke, de todos modos, mañana tienes un examen y debes estudiar, será mejor si estas solo en la casa. – puso mantequilla en una tostada y se la paso a su novio, guiñándole un ojo, tratando así de mejorar el humor de él. Hinata ya estaba empezando a notar los celos de Sasuke hacia su hermano, era un tema en lo que debían trabajar, ella no podía simplemente alejarse de las personas que el Uchiha celaba, porque así no acabarían bien las cosas.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando escucharon el timbre, antes de que Sasuke se levante, Hinata fue a abrir la puerta.

– Hola Hinata-chan, veo que ya estas lista, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

– En la cocina, estábamos desayunando, ¿tú ya desayunaste?

– Si… Hola hermanito – dijo Itachi entrando a la cocina, ya podía notar el odio que demostraba la mirada de Sasuke. – te robaré a tu novia unas horas.

– Hmmp. – Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al estudio. – Te esperaré para cenar Hinata.

– Será mejor si nos vamos. – dijo Hinata

Itachi y Hinata recorrieron varios lugares antes de decidirse, él se mudaría a un nuevo apartamento, así que necesitaba básicamente todo, por lo que suponían que les tomaría mucho tiempo.

– Itachi-kun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre Sasuke.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué actúa así siempre que vamos a estar juntos tu y yo? – Hinata asintió, estaban sentados en un restaurante, esperando que les traigan sus pedidos. – Se podría decir que es mi culpa…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque la primera vez que nos vimos, le dije a Sasuke que me gustabas. – Itachi vio una oportunidad, y la tomó. No pensó en la promesa que le hizo a su hermano, tampoco en el hecho de que ya llevaban viviendo tres meses juntos, solo pensó en lo bien que se sentía comprando cosas con Hinata, imaginando que seria para un lugar que compartirían. Al ver la reacción de ella, se preguntó si todavía podría tener una oportunidad con ella, ya que no vio enojo, ni decepción… Vio confusión y dudas.

– Yo… No se… Yo no sé qué pensar.

– Sasuke es mi hermano. Y tu eres su novia. No hay nada que pensar Hinata-chan. – le respondió el con una sonrisa. – Perdona mi sinceridad, solamente quería responder tu pregunta. Ahora, ¿tu puedes responder una mía?

– S-Si… – Hinata tenia miedo de esa pregunta.

– Hinata, ¿tú me ves solamente como su hermano?

Esa pregunta heló la sangre de Hinata, no sabia por que le preguntaba aquello, y tampoco sabia por que no era capaz de decirle que sí. El era el hermano de su novio, ella realmente quería a Sasuke, no dudaba de sus sentimientos por Sasuke… pero si dudaba acerca de Itachi. La primera vez que lo conoció, la belleza y presencia que él emanaba la habían invadido, se había perdido en sus ojos, pero solo por unos segundos, porque en ese mismo momento se había enterado que era hermano de Sasuke y no volvió a pensar en ello.

Hubiera sido más fácil para ella si no tenían aquella relación, eran amigos, hacían cosas juntos y hablaban de muchas cosas. Así que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, afectaría esa amistad. Pero la única respuesta que no acarrearía problemas en su relación con Sasuke era "no", entonces por qué a Hinata le costaba formular aquella palabra…

– Aquí tienen sus pedidos. – el mozo había llegado y estaba colocando los platos frente a ellos, eso saco a Hinata de su ensoñación. Miro a Itachi quien tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

– No te tortures, sé lo que sientes por mi hermano. Nosotros somos amigos Hinata, me conformo con ello. Pero seria mejor si no comentaras que sabes esto a mi hermano.

– No… no te preocupes. – Hinata trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿ya tienes idea de que vas a comprar?

– Si, creo que el ultimo lugar al que fuimos tiene todo lo que me gustaba, podemos ir ahí al terminar de comer.

Hinata llego a su casa con una bolsa de sushi y un pack de cervezas, esperando que el humor de Sasuke hubiese mejorado. Cuando entró escucho el sonido de la tele, lo que significaba que su novio ya no estaba estudiando.

– Estoy en casa – grito mientras se dirigía a la sala. – Traje la cena. ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

– Cariño tienes un genio como novio, ya estudié todo. – dijo el levantándose y agarrando las bolsas que ella traía, le dio un beso y se dirigió a la cocina. – Siéntate, voy a llevar todo para cenar ahí, estoy viendo una serie nueva.

Hinata sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, la conversación con Itachi la persiguió durante toda la tarde, pero trato de convencerse que era algo entre los hermanos, ella no podía cambiar lo que Itachi le había dicho y Sasuke no podía enojarse por eso con ella, así que simplemente haría como si no supiera nada. Aunque sabía que cada vez que viera a Sasuke celoso por su hermano, la invadirían esos mismos pensamientos, y esas mismas dudas.

– ¿Itachi consiguió todo lo que quería? – Sasuke se sentó a su lado, y trató de sonar indiferente al preguntar aquello.

– Si… van a llevar todo a su nuevo departamento el día en el que se mudará. Nos invito a ir a ayudar.

– Tsk… por que no me sorprende.

– Tonto. – Hinata miro a Sasuke unos momentos, y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a besarle, olvidándose momentáneamente de la cena. – Te extrañé.

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – dijo él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto, con Hinata en brazos, más tarde tendrían tiempo de cenar.

Hinata buscaba despejar todas las dudas que la aquejaban, y sabia que la mejor manera era en los brazos de su novio, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. Ella quería a Sasuke, nadie la haría cambiar de parecer, ambos eran el uno para el otro, y ella se había dado cuenta de aquello gracias a Itachi. No importaba lo que sucediera, ni la forma en la que viese a Itachi, si como hombre o solo el hermano de su novio, eso no importaba, no cambiaba el hecho de que el hombre al que había elegido para ella, era Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

HOLA! Por fin tuve tiempo de ponerme al día, recién acabo de terminar los exámenes, espero les guste esta continuación. Saludos! Espero siempre sus reviews 😊


End file.
